Why Can't I Do It Too?
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: James wants to be like Teddy, but there is one thing standing in the way...James can't change his hair color. Teddy tries to help him understand.


**Why Can't I Do It Too?**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** James wants to be like Teddy, but there is one thing standing in the way...James can change his hair color. Teddy tries to help him understand.

_I do not own aything except for the plot...Sadly. It all, minus the plot, belongs to J.K. Rowling._

James Potter stood on the step stool in the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His shoulders were tense and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was trying so hard. He had been trying to do it for the past hour today, but yet there had been no change in his appearance. He didn't understand how Teddy could do it so easily. It was hard and James had been trying and trying and trying to do it for days now...but still he hadn't succeeded to make his hair or eyes change color. He wouldn't give up though. He wanted to be like Teddy.

James could watch Teddy changing his appearance for hours on end. He loved watching the boys hair turn all different sorts of colors and lengths or watching Teddy turn his nose into different animal ones or watching the boy change his face into different people's all together. James even had favorite noses and hair styles that Teddy would practice. Every time Teddy came over, James always requested him to turn his hair bright yellow once and to turn his nose into a duck's bill at least twice if not more. Sometimes he would ask Teddy so many times that Teddy would get tired of doing it and eventually get upset with James asking him so much.

James scrunched up his nose trying to turn his unruly black hair bright yellow like Teddy. He concentrated hard on his hair turning bright yellow, when lone behold...it stayed it same shade of midnight black. He huffed, frustrated with not being able to do what Teddy could do.

"It's not fair." he mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms and pouted at the floor as he blinked back tears that were pricking his eyes.

"What's not fair?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. He spun around, careful not to fall off the small step stool. Teddy was leaned up against the door jam looking at him with curiosity. Teddy's hair was it's normal shade of turquoise and he had big kind hazel eyes that matched James' own today. James was trying very hard not to cry; he was a failure. He couldn't do what Teddy could do.

"I can't do it." he said trying not to let Ted hear the sadness in his voice.

"Do what?" Teddy asked gently,, not wanting to make the five year old even more upset. James was quiet for a minute and then he burst into tears.

"I can't make my hair turn yellow like you can." James then looked back to the floor, not wanting Teddy, his hero, to see him cry.

Teddy was taken aback. James was upset because he couldn't make his hair change colors? But why? Because you can and he can't, a voice in the back of his mind told him. Ted sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jamie." he walked towards the distraught five year old and bent down on his knees so he was eye to eye with the boy, "I'm sorry that you can't do it too." In Teddy's mind it sounded pretty lame, but he didn't quiet know what else to say.

"Why can't I do it Teddy? Was it this hard for you too?" James asked through his tears.

"Jamie, did you know that I was born being able to change my hair different colors?" James shook his head no, "Well, I was. And do you know what they call people who can?", James shook his head once again, "They call them Metamorphmagus'. It's a really special and rare talent."

"But, why can't I be one too!?" James bawled. Teddy pulled the boy into a hug and smiled to himself.

"Because Jamie" Teddy told him, "You weren't meant to be a metamorphmagus. You needed to be just the way you are."

"But, I wanna be like you!" James whined. Teddy smiled even wider. He knew his god brother looked up to him, because the boy made so bluntly obvious that he did, but hearing those words filled Teddy with pride.

"I understand that, James." Teddy told him as he pulled James away from his body and placed his hands on the young boys shoulders, "But, I want you to be you. Black hair and all." James just sniffeled.

Teddy didn't quiet know what to say next, but he just opened his mouth and words just seemed to flood out.

"Jamie, its okay that your not a metamorphmagus. You don't need that talent. I need it, because I wouldn't be good at anything otherwise. You on the other hand are good at lots of things." Ted paused making a list of all the things James was good at and he wasn't that Jamie would understand, "You're really good at making people laugh. And you always give the best hugs. And you're smart. And you know what you're the best at?" Jamie looked up at him with big wide hazel eyes that were questioning.

"What?" he asked timidly.

"You're the best little brother I could have ever asked for." I told him and ruffled his hair. He smiled and wiped is nose on his arm.

"But, you still can make your nose change into funny noses and make your hair turn all sorts of colors. I still wanna do it too." James told Teddy.

Teddy sighed once more and then a thought came to him and his face graced a smile once more, "You know Jamie, when you get a wand. Maybe you and I can invent a spell that can make people metamorphmagus'. What do ya think?" James' eyes lit up and he grinned a huge grin.

"Can we?" James asked excitedly. Teddy nodded his head.

"We can try."

"Okay."

"Alright. Come on, dinner will be ready soon and if we get to the table now, I'll be able to show you some morphs before dinner." Teddy stood to his full height and grabbed James hand.

"Hey Ted?" James asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Hmm?"

"Can you show me the duck bill first?"

Teddy's eyes lit up and he chuckled, "I thought you'd never ask."

**THE END**

**So what did you guys think? Not my best work, but this is also my first time writing a Harry Potter fic and a one shot. And I have written any fanfiction in about six months. This idea just popped into my head while I was doing homework tonight and I just had to write it and post it. Go on ahead and favorite it and review. Thanks.**

**S.A.M. :)**


End file.
